A monoclonal antibody designated OC125, has been synthesized against epithelial ovarian cancer. A Phase I study has been initiated to investigate iodine 131-labeled OC125 in patients with recurrent ovarian cancer to determine hematologic toxicity and maximum tolerated dose.